Deathly Unlikely
by Elwyndra
Summary: The BoyWhoLived was a necessity. The crowd of the Wizarding World needed the boy of Light. But the boy of light has been forced to live in the dark side without the Light knowing. [AU: Dark Harry]
1. Prologue

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N: **Since I enjoy reading a lot of 'Dark Harry' stories, I thought I'd write one as well! (In this story Harry's parents were killed in a car accident, as the Dursleys had said and The Dark Lord was not killed. But the Dark Lord does try to kill Harry, though Harry doesn't die. And the Dark Lord is unharmed, since Harry's mother can't be there to help his son!) So please have a read and if you like it, thank you, if not, please don't kill me! Also review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Prologue**

As usual in thes past few weeks, rain was pelting down on the streets of Privet Drive. The grass and dirt on the small gardens the residents of Privet Drive had grew were now soaked wet, which may have been a good thing, considering it would grow well. Thunder was rolling near and the sky was covered with black clouds, that suited the melancholy feeling. The rain splashed down and made puddles, making people slip, if anyone was ever really outside in this weather.

But there was one small little boy who _was _outside, enjoying the cool shower. The boy's hands were shivering, but he didn't seem to care. Although soaked he was, he didn't get up to go inside. The boy liked being wet, it seemed to wash all the curses and filth off of him. Always dirtwas sprayed onto him, both inside the house and from theoutside.

"Harry..." spoke a voice and little Harry looked around in a quick, frightened gesture. He saw no one, nothing but the splashing rain and the unhappy looking black clouds. Harry lookedback at the streets now flickering with a fading illuminant light. He was probably getting sleepy again. And maybe even sick from the cold. He was shivering a bit after all.

"Potter..." spoke the voice again and this time Harry jumped, panicking. He now knew he wasn't making that up. He wasn't tired or sick. He was going mental. Or maybe there was someone really calling him?

As quickly as he thought of it, he felt a loud crackle and he smelt ash. It quickly seemed to grow fainter but what Harry saw in front of him was going nowhere.

There stood a dark figure, cloaked in black, with glinting eyes that scared Harry. The figure stood high and Harry saw a grin curl on the figure's pale face. Harry quickly got to his feet and backed away, his head screaming for him to run. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was frozen in fear.

"You will die, boy. Just like in the prophecy..." the figure in a very deep voice and raised something from the black robes. Harry gazed at it and it looked like some sort of wood. He looked back at the figure, who had the most craziest smile he had ever seen.

Then a jet of green light zoom out of the figure's black robes and Harry was hit hard on the chest. He gave out a frightened scream, which was drowned by the sound of thunder and hard rain. Harry felt himself fall and a searing pain burn on his forehead, as if something was trying to tear Harry's head apart. He closed his eyes painfully and he felt like he was about to die. Strangely enough, the pain suddenly subsided and he weakly got to his knees. He heard a shocked curse come out of the figure as Harry, though unsteadily, got to his feet. He felt faint and suddenly sick to his stomach but the feeling quickly subsided as well.

"-What! T-This... cannot be! It cannot! No one has survived!** NO ONE!**" shouted the black figure as Harry looked at the stranger angrily, though he secretly wanted to know what exactly that was. He could see the dark figure inch back a little.

"Who are you!" Harry demanded and the dark figure stopped. His curses slowly seemed to be engulfed by the crackling of thunder up above the clouds.

"Who are you? You don't know who I am, boy?"

Harry looked at the figure strangely. His anger was now being replaced by curiousity.

"No."

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

Harry blinked in the rain.

"Dunno."

The black figure who called himself the Dark Lord Voldemort looked offended.

"Boy, I am a the dark wizard! Surely you would have heard of me before!"

Harry only blinked harder in the rain.

"No, I haven't." Harry looked at the figure's horrible glare and he added, "...Sorry."

"Do you even know what a wizard _is_, boy?"

"Wizards don't exist!"

Voldemort seemed to give a curse of frustration.

"Muggle brain, a pea sized one you are! And still you can counter a killing curse! You may prove useful, boy," Voldemort hissed and his dangerous eyes flicked towards Harry's soaked appearance.

"Muggle? Wizards? Killing Curse? What are you talking about!" Harry questioned loudly but before he knew it, he saw a blinding light that knocked him into the dark oblivion of dreams.

**A/N: **Ahh well, I know, it's short and all but I'll update soon enough, don't worry! If you liked the prologue, that's great! If not, don't sue me!


	2. Chapter One

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N: **Yay! I got five reviews! I thought I wouldn't get any, I'm so happy! Thank you! So anyways, I'm gonna give you more to read, I hope you like this chapter (hopefully I won't let anyone down)! Please review! (And if I made Nagini not as smart as she's supposed to be, I'm sorry!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter One**

Harry woke with an awful headache banging inside him. He gave out a loud groan and got up. He's legs felt stiff, and he was hungry. He felt weird and than he realized he was inside and he wasn't drenched anymore. His drowsy eyes looked around his surroundings and he gasped in shock at what he saw.

He saw the most magnificent carvings and statues, many carved beautifully into the shapes of huge snakes. Harry looked at it in awe and he walked closer to one particular snake sculpture. It was much more larger than Harry and it looked so alive. The snake sculpture looked down at Harry with it's long fangs bared, it's tongue shooting out dangerously. The sleek way it's back was smoothed was remarkable and it shined. Harry thought it looked a bit like marble, but it shined even more brighter that he knew it wasn't nothing like it.

"I see you like it here," the same familiar deep voice spoke and Harry yet again jumped. He quickly looked back, expecting to see the whoever it was still in their dark robes. Instead, Harry saw man in his place, looking more like Darth Vader, except without the mask.

Harry studied the man in front of him, who looked so tall Harry felt small. The man, who he guessed immediately was Voldemort, had a very sharp face which reminded him of the sculpture he had just seen. He had blood red eyes that matched the dark outfit he was wearing, and his skin was deathly pale, which Harry thought was illuminating in the shadowed large room he was in.

"Where am I?" Harry spoke and a frown spread on Voldemort's face.

"You will call me Sir or Lord, boy! I did not bring you here so you can question me. I brang you here because I wish for you to serve me," Voldemort hissed and Harry backed away. And to Voldemort's satisfaction, he saw a quick flicker of fear in the boy's. But then soon after it was replaced with anger.

"I'm not your servant!" little Harry shouted, and Voldemort glared at the boy. Was he wrong to bring the boy here, to his hiding place, after all?

"Are you going to try and escape then, boy? You are miles and miles from home!"

Harry hesitated and then he looked unhappily at Voldemort. "That was never my home."

Voldemort grinned. "You can serve me. You can be my servant."

Harry just stared at Voldemort and at his dark outfit and then spoke.

"If you give me a place to stay, will you teach me how you did that, light... trick... thing...?"

Voldemort thought for a while. If he trained the boy, he might be as strong as he was. He may even be a dark lord like himself if he did it right. But if he failed to bring the boy to the dark side...

"I will, boy, if you serve me. Everyone serves me. I do not give charity for free," he growled and his eyes narrowed as the boy smiled, though unsteadily.

"Cool, then I'll 'serve' you. And anyways, this place looks interesting. But you don't mean serve as in giving you drinks, feeding you, all that servant work, do you?" Harry said and he looked up at Voldemort, who snorted.

"I can take care of myself, boy, I am not a fat king who stays in his throne untill he rots into bones and ashe! And call me _sir,_ boy!" Voldemort roared angrily and this made Harry want to think about his decision again. Harry's hands started to sweat nervously.

Seeing Harry looking nervous and frightened, Voldemort relaxed. "Good, boy. Now follow." And he turned his back at Harry, who just bit his lip and followed the stranger. Voldemort walked through a series of stairs as Harry tagged along, trying to keep up with him. After a few minutes of walking through the large house- or castle? Harry thought- Voldemort stopped in the entrance of a dungeon doorway. Harry looked around curiously. The place felt old and smelt old too. He could see spider webs clinging onto the walls above.

"Boy, here is your room. You are not to go anywhere until I say so. Nagini will be watching you," Voldemort growled and Harry saw to his fascination a real live snake, and a very huge one as well, slither towards him. The snake lifted its head at Voldemort, who hissed something to Harry. Harry gazed at Voldemort and at the snake with confusion but then realized they were _communicating. _He thought he only heard hisses at first but then he could hear fragments of what they were actually saying.

_'I want you to keep an eye on this boy, Nagini...' _Voldemort hissed and the snake called Nagini nodded. Then Nagini looked at Harry straight in the eye and flicked her tongue out, almost in warning.

"I will call for you," Voldemort spoke and he turned away, his dark cape, which blended in with the other dark clothes, whipped around his neck. Soon he had disappeared and he was nowhere to be seen, only the faint sound of footsteps ringing towards Harry.

"That's so cool, that guy can talk to snakes!" Harry spoke, his childlike gestures annoying the snake. Nagini hissed warningly and Harry looked back at the snake and at it's deadly fangs. He gulped and than pushed the heavy door hard.

He stepped into the room and he felt a waft of hot air coming at him. He felt dry and thirsty as he clambered into the room. He saw why the room was so hot. There was huge window that poured in bright, sunny rays down into the room. This room reminded him of the Glasshouse he saw in his Aunt's and Uncle's television.

_'Stay put, boy,' _Nagini commanded from behind Harry but this time he wasn't going to be bossed around by a snake. Harry looked at Nagini and growled, _'I'm not going to listen to a snake!' _without knowing that he had actually spoken their language.

The snake looked up at Harry suprisedly. She had never known another human who could speak the serpent tongue before. Maybe that was why her master was so interested in the boy.

_'How can you speak our language, boy?'_ she hissed and Harry looked suprised. A snake had actually answered him back, thought not quite the answer he was expecting.

_'I-I don't know! Wow, this is strange... I've never spoken to a snake before...'_ Harry spoke and Nagini only stared in disbelief, her marvelous snake eyes looking up at Harry with interest.

_'Is it why you are here, boy? Because you can speak our language?'_

Harry looked confusedly at Nagini. No, surely that was not why he was here. He didn't even know himself. He was brought here because, he was now going to serve this... Voldemort.

_'I don't think so... at least, that's what I think.'_

The snake hissed irritably. _'I do not care what you think, human boy.' _Then the snake edged towards the little shade left. Harry followed.

_'That man, your master, he said a words that don't exist!' _Harry spoke and this made the snake's eyes flare with anger.

_'What my master says always makes sense. Be grateful he even spoke to you boy,' _Nagini hissed furiously. This child was getting irritable every second she stayed with him. She hoped her master will call for her soon.

_'What's a muggle?'_

The snake groaned- or rather hissed loudly- and then turned towards Harry, who was now sitting near her, waiting for an answer to his question.

_'Muggles, boy, are none-magic folk. Master calls them mudbloods... they don't deserve to live, he used to say. But a boy,'_ -in that moment the snake flicked it's tongue-_'a half-blood like you won't understand, would you?' _Nagini spoke and Harry winced, though he didn't really understand why. Maybe because of the tone the snake was using to communicate with him.

_'Why did he say he was a wizard? Wizards have long beards and have long sticks with wands and, and a wizards' hat and stuff!' _Harry asked and and this time Nagini glared at the boy.

_'He is the most powerful wizard in the whole wide world, boy! Insult him again and I shall kill you, no matter what my master has said!' _Nagini roared and Harry winced even harder. He wasn't trying to insult anyone. He just thought that wizards were like that, foolish looking old men with wooden sticks.

_'Don't talk to me, boy. Disturb my sleep and you die,' _Nagini warned and then she curled up into a spiral, her head resting on her own scaly body, ignoring Harry completely. Harry groaned. Even snakes disliked him. He too rested his head on his own palm and rested on the ground and let sleep envelop him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_'Wake him up, Nagini. The night is here and I would be needing to put the Dark Mark on him if he's going to serve me.'_

Harry heard the familiar voice again as he opened his eyes again. The room was cool and he felt a shiver run through him. The bright rays that were coming from the window that morning was now gone, replaced by the beautiful dark night. Moonlight spread through from the large window, spreading shadows down.

_'He is awake now, Master,'_ Harry heard Nagini hiss and he felt a rough nudge come from the snake. Harry groaned and then he got up, still sitting on the ground.

"Boy, get up. I don't have all day," Voldemort hissed and Harry irritably got up. Harry stared at the stranger with a perplexed expression as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

_'Nagini, what does he want?' _Harry asked the snake and Voldemort looked suprised. But he didn't show it as much as he had showed his shock when he blasted Harry with the killing curse.

"Interesting..." Voldemort said but he quickly went back to his task. He looked at little Harry, who looked so confused. Excellent, he could use the boy.

"Boy, take out your hand, your wand hand- No not _hands_, boy, the hand you usually use to write, yes, at last," Voldemort spoke irritably and then he took out his wand and pointed it to Harry's wrist. Harry looked at Voldemort uncertainly.

"Move a little closer to the moon light, yes," Voldemort commanded and Harry did as he said. He watched as bright light erupted from the wooden stick pointed at Harry's right wrist. Black, almost purple, colored light blasted into Harry's wrist.

Immediately when the dark light touched his wrist, Harry screamed in pain. He felt like his hand was on fire and he could never get out of the flames. He felt the smell of flesh that made him sick to his stomach. Slowly, though unbearably, he saw his wrist burn a blazing black mark that looked like a black skull, with a serpent tongue. Harry started to cry as he saw this horrible tatoo looking mark on his right wrist.Tears slipped down on his cheeks.

Voldemort only looked at Harry coldly. The boy... he needed to forget absolutely everything about himself in order for the child of light to come to the dark side and obey his orders.

"What did you do! What did you do! Let go of me!" Harry screamed and he heard some things break in his anger. He didn't care but he just wanted the ugly, pale hand off of his right wrist, anything to take it off. Harry struggled and Voldemort enjoyed seeing the boy anguish over such little thing.

"Boy, Harry Potter, you're going to forget everything about yourself except that you serve me," Voldemort hissed and with a wicked grin, he pointed his wand at Harry's forehead.

"**Obliviate**."

**A/N:** Ok so it was kinda cruel what I did to poor, little Harry but if you get captured by a Dark Lord, what do you expect? Chocolate cookies? I think not! So anyways, this is not gonna be a Dark Harry, the Heir of Slytherin or Voldemort's Heir, but instead it's gonna be Dark Harry, Youngest Death Eater and Servant of the Dark Lord!


	3. Chapter Two

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N:** Ok, since I want more reviews I enabled the anonymous reviews! (Yes I'm a bit greedy, but hey, I'm a writer, I need reviews to survive!) So anyways, in this chapter Dumbledore pays a visit to the Dursley's, who abandoned Harry to his fate (which Dumbledore believes is death). Thank you for all the reviews I received! They were all wonderful! Thanks! (By the way, if your wondering, Voldemort will simply be Harry's master!) Well, I hope you like this chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter Two**

The lights flickered in the streets of Privet Drive as a rather old looking wizard started to walk through the night wearing a concerned look on his face. He was worried about Harry, the little boy he had put with the family, The Dursleys. He had felt something was wrong for a while, though he didn't understand why, and he thought it would make him feel a bit better if he visted them. Except, in his wizard's robes, he would be noticed soon enough, and anyhow, the old man would only be visiting for a short while. As long as Harry was alright, it was alright for him as well.

Ever since the horrible accident of the Potters, which had attracted many Muggles around the strange incident, Dumbledore had been very uneasy about Harry. He had lost his parents when he was a baby and Dumbledore had to transfer the little boy to his only living family, which were the Dursleys. Many had warned him, including Professor McGonagall, that the muggle family was horrible... but he had no choice. Harry was a wizard, but he was still a child. And he needed someone close to take care of him, someone who wouldn't spoil him.

Dumbledore sighed. _Did he do the right thing, putting Harry in the roof of that house?_ He hoped that all was well and Harry was alright. The old wizard walked towards the door of the house and knocked softly on the door of the Dursleys. He must be rude coming up here at this hour... but he needed to know if Harry was safe. He heard a curse inside the house and the door in front of him swung open with a furious tug. Dumbledore backed a little but he wore his calm expression, though his concern mingled.

Harry's Uncle, Vernon Dursley's head poked out rather sleepily and he gave out a rather harsh grunt that sounded like, "What do you want?" Dumbledore gave a smile as Vernon's eyes seemed to focus. His face suddenly became pale as ever, even a bluish tint on his cheeks. Eyes wide as saucers and his mouth gaping wide as well, Dumbledore heard Harry's Aunt, Petunia Dursley, stao towards her husband. She looked up to see Dumbledore and gave a sharp gasp of suprise. Petunia quickly hugged her husband's arm frightfully. Both muggle eyes stared at the old wizard.

Dumbledore, still wearing his smile, opened his lips. The Dursley's immediately jumped back, as if Dumbledore was going to cough up frogs out of his mouth. Dumbledore shut his mouth and gave an annoyed sigh. This is what happens when he meets Muggles, and one who know about the Wizarding world. They all get extremely paranoid and eventually even get mad, although some embrace it as if they were waiting for such world to come up all along.

Then Dumbledore opened them again and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep in this time of night... but I really must see how Harry Potter is doing. May I-" Dumbledore began with a apologetic smile. Maybe he should have come in the day time, then the Muggles would have been a bit more open to him.

"T-The boy is not here anymore!" Petunia interrupted him with a shrill gasp, her hands still nervously grasping her husband's arm. "Some man took him away. We saw that wretched boy sitting in that garden, getting soaked. Good riddance! The boy was making such a mess-"

Dumbledore now regretted everything he had done to poor, little Harry Potter. Minerva _was_ right. This family was a horrible, Wizard-hating Muggle family. And while he was gone, they had abused Harry to all sorts of troubles Meriln knew what. And what was Petunia talking about? A man, taking Harry away? They must be mistaken...

A terrible realization started to dawn on Dumbledore and his smile faltered, which must have frightened the two muggles even more because they backed away with a terrified squeal. Vernon struggled to keep himself together as he gave a stuttered answer, "I-It was not o-our fault! The b-boy was outside in t-t-the night! A-And it was raining!"

Fury started to build inside Dumbledore but he pushed it aside. It would not be best if he frightened these muggles and it would cause trouble. "What did the man look like?"

"H-He looked like one of your lot, with dark robes. That man was all pale! Ohhh..." Petunia gave a sob and put her face on her husband's shoulder. Vernon gave a troubled growl. Dumbledore heard enough. He knew exactly who this might 'pale man' was. It was definetely Voldemort. And poor Harry had been taken away. Dumbledore knew he wasn't going to be able to help Harry now. He had possibly condemned him to his death... Sadness swept him at the thought of Harry's cold pale body lying in some ugly dungeon, rotting in the corner. Dumbledore tried not to sob himself. It was his fault that Harry was dead, _his_.

"G-Get out! You have asked e-enough questions! We don't want your lot to come up here anymore! The boy is GONE! Gone! Now go!" Vernon shouted rather rudely and then with a swift motion, the door was slammed right in front of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore gave a weakened sigh, and then before he could stop it, he covered his face with his hands, tears staining his face as the flickering light above started to weaken in the cold, dark street of Privet Drive.

**A/N: **Did you like it? I'm hoping you did! (sorry if the chapter was a bit short) So anyways, that's the second chapter! Next you'll get Harry, so don't go away! And review please!


	4. Chapter Three

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N:** Ok, here' s another chapter! As you know from chapter one, Harry now forgets everything about himself and Voldemort pours all sorts of lies into little Harry's head. Except Harry's not little anymore. So see for yourself how much Harry had grown darker! Hope you enjoy and I'd love more reviews if possible!

Oh and just so you know, **Harry Potter is Sertis Nathan Verto**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter Three**

Five years later...

Sertis N. Verto kneeled down on his knees, his dark robes hiding his pale, darkened face. His black hair blended with the color of his robes and only his marvelous green eyes seemed to illuminate his face. But even his eyes looked fogged and it showed how cold and cruel he had become inside. Although he looked a bit like Voldemort himself, with the dark look and the black robes, he was still considered handsome in the Wizarding World.

Sertis was now 11 years old, quite a grown boy but the Dark Lord did not celebrate anyone's birthdays. He was the youngest to have ever joined the Dark Lord's service and he was proved useful because of his youth. He had not actually mastered the spells and knowledge of the dark arts on his own. It just seemed as if he had known the first time he was born, which was a great advantage as well because he was very skilled at absolutely every spell.

His head hung low, he waited for his master to command him. Whatever the Dark Lord spoke was law to Sertis's mind and he would give up his life for the greatest Dark Wizard of all. In front of Sertis was a large, but very old and grand looking throne and Voldemort sat on it, his wand in his hand and his dark dementor looking robes covering most of his face. Red eyes glowed darkly towards Sertis's direction.

"Rise, Verto," ordered the Dark Lord's deep voice and Sertis obeyed, standing up. He looked up at his master, his mind set for more to kill. He had murdered loads of wizards and witches of the light and he, like his fellow Death Eaters, enjoyed it. Especially Mudbloods, who were so weak they couldn't defend themselves very well.

"Your youth will be used as an advantage, Verto. You will be attending Hogwarts and you will spy on all the teachers, especially Dumbledore. You will be known as the son of Javier Verto. Your application form had already been sent to the school."

Sertis looked up at his master and shock appeared on his face, though only once. This was an important task to do and he was privileged enough to be the one to spy on the Dark Lord's enemy, Albus Dumbledore.

"The fool (Sertis did not question who; he knew the Dark Lord was speaking of Dumbledore) lets his brats out for trips to Hogsmeade. There you will report back to one of my Death Eaters. His name is Morgus and he will be waiting in the Basilisk's Fang."

Sertis gave a nodd of understanding. The Dark Lord had not given him permission to speak and therefore he would have to nodd. Now he would have a chance to prove his master that he was the best of the Death Eaters. He will not let his master down.

"Speak."

Sertis opened his mouth. "My lord, I am honored to do anything you command."

"Yes.. yes. I shall tell you one thing, Verto. Act nice and don't let any of the other brats in the school become suspicious of you. I have plans. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, master..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sertis looked rather distastefully at his school robes as he walked up the stairs towards a huge door. The stairs were lit by torches hanging on both sides of the door and it was spreading light and stretching shadows of the children. Sertis just glared at everything he saw.

Already he hated this place, this whole cheerfulness. Few who were called as Slytherins had talked to him but he only gave them a simple venemous glare that made them running away from him. Some he liked, including one called Draco Malfoy. Draco had introduced himself to Sertis while he was in the Hogwart's express train. Sertis knew the boy's father was a Death Eater. Draco might come of use to Sertis.

"Come along, First Years," spoke the old woman. She wore a long, black witch's hat and black robes with the emblem of Hogwarts on the front. Sertis studied the woman sharply. She was very old, yes, but not as old as the Headmaster. Sertis would have to learn her name and find out if she was in the light side. Then he would report to his Master and get all the glory for himself. The thought made Sertis smile wickedly.

The crowd of children pushed Sertis forward with a cheer and he forced his hands in his pockets, trying his best not to blast all of them. He felt like killing the children, drowing the ugly, happy voices with a good, loud scream. Sertis and the first year children followed the old witch as the huge door in front of them started to open slowly. More light showered towards the kids. The school was huge and Sertis could see there were other students sitting near the long tables.

Sertis could not help but be amazed. He had not seen such place in his life, with floating candles up above his head and the long and wide space of the hall. The only problem about the place was that it was filled with many light-praising idiots.

Quickly the first years were lined up in front of the small stage and in front of the teachers. Sertis could see the Headmaster sitting in the middle of the tables with a smile on his face. Sertis's eyes blazed with hatred. This was the old man his master feared, the one who always interfered with his plans. The children in front of Sertis started to talk loudly, pointing at a rather worn out looking black hat. Sertis watched it with dark curiousity as it started to sing a strange song.

After moments of welcoming speechs (Sertis rolled his eyes) and calling names, his name was yelled through the hall. Sertis looked up at the hat and sighed. He got up and started walking towards the stage. His eyes were studying the staff and he's eyes caught sight of one wizard. The wizard too was watching him with curiosity. Sertis quickly looked away and then at Dumbledore.

To Sertis's confusion, he saw shock and happiness fill in the old man's face at the sight of Sertis. He looked away sharply and sat on the stool with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He felt the worn out hat go down on his head. Whatever the shock the old man had in seeing him, he did not like it _at all._ He would have to report this also to his master.

"Hmm... Interesting... and _very _difficult... Plenty of knowledge, I see... You also have power as well... but... you are lost..." the hat began but Sertis realized the hat must be searching his mind. He immediately blocked the hat from seeing any further about himself. He heard, to his satisfaction, a irritable groan come from the hat.

"Yes, fogged it is... I suppose you should go to... **GRYFFINDOR!**" the hat shouted and it was lifted from Sertis's head. Sertis gave out a choked out gasp. He was disgusted. No, he was horrified. _Gryffindor?_ He was a dark servant of the Dark Lord's, he was not supposed to be chosen in the light's most precious mark! _This is Outrageous!_ he thought, his lips turning into a frown.

Then he remembered his Master's wise words and fixed a rigid looking smile instead. He hoped that this smile didn't look fake. His master had commanded him to act nice. And he would do as his master said. He got up and walked towards the table, who cheered loudly. He guessed that was the table for the Gryffindor's. He walked to the table, still wearing the same rigid smile and a fake laugh as he entered the lion's den.

**A/N: **Actually.. it was rather hard writing this chapter, for some sort of odd reason. I think it turned out a bit badly but.. OH WELL! lol Anyways, please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter Four

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N:** I know, you can kill me now, all of you! I am so so sorry I didn't update! I am such an awful writer to have let you all wait for over months and months! So you can throw me just about anything! Anyways, thank you so much yet again for the WONDERFUL reviews! I loved them all:D And I feel really guilty now.. -groans- I'm sorry! So anyways, you'll see why I put Harry in Gryffindor as the story goes on! And Sertis isn't THAT evil, not like his master! But he is evil in a cruel way, and his extremely evil at the moment, lol. But he'll loosen up, unless you don't want him to:P Well now, I shouldn't be babbling away! Jump right into the story and tell me what you think! Thanks!

**Harry Potter is Sertis N. Verto**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter Four**

**"Welcome to Gryffindor!"** shouted many of the students as Sertis flashed them the same fake smile. He looked around towards his back with a quick glance, a worried flicker of emotion crossing his heart. Then he quickly pushed it away, finding it a weakness. _Was Sertis, the youngest Death Eater ever to be chosen, becoming vulnerable?_ His eyes flashed darkly but changed back to its fake look. He shook the thought about himself aside. He was the strongest, most powerful Death Eater the Dark Lord has in his service.

He stared at the grinning Gryffindors in utter disgust and sat on one of the seats, reminding himself he will get a good long shower after this. His eyes studied the Gryffindor students, both new and old. All looked so foolishly happy as they introduced themselves to him, though some flashed him distasteful looks. _They would soon feel the Dark Lord's power..._ Sertis thought with a evil grin.

"What's your name?" asked a girl and she smiled warmly at Sertis, which made him feel sick to his stomach want to vomit all over her. He resisted, yet again, the urge to pull out his wand and shout one of the unforgivable spells and through clenched teeth, he said, "Sertis."

"Sertis! Cool name! My name's Jamie!" the girl shouted with a bright grin. She had yellow curly hair and bright blue eyes that made Sertis think of a doll. But dolls could soon be broken and torn. This thought gave comfort to Sertis. Then again, the day he would be able to kill the girl might not come. And _this_ made him frown.

Sertis gave a nodd and hoped this very day would end quickly. Jamie's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at Sertis. Sertis glared at the girl, Jamie, as she leaned closer to him. Sertis pursued his lips, unable to withstand from the torture.

"Yes?" Sertis said courteously. Jamie blinked and blushed. _Blushed._ Sertis immediately noticed the color on her cheeks turn red. Sertis kept his frown on. "Umm... Nothing," Jamie said and she quickly looked away, her face getting redder. _He is so cute!_ Jamie thought with joy. _If only he liked me as I like him now..._Jamie thought, her face burning red and daydreamed about what would have happened if Sertis _did_ like her.

Sertis gave out a sigh of relief and looked away from the burning girl, looking at the golden empty plate in front of him. He was rather hungry from his trip inside the Hogwarts Express, and the thought of getting a large feast made his hunger rise. He had never really eaten much except small pieces of stale bread and fruit and water.

Sertis gazed at the plate, wondering if it was alright to eat the food given by the light. He sneered to himself for thinking how hungry he was. It was definetely poisoned. Most probably some spell was on it to ward off any dark-siders. Biting his lips, he tried to take his thoughts off the food and to the task he had to do.

All he had to do was observe what the light-siders were doing. If he could get his hands on the information and pass it onto his master, his master will surely accept him as the grandest servant he ever had. This thought pleased Sertis but he was broken out of it when he heard a question being shouted towards him.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?"

Sertis looked towards the person-in-question and glowered at their direction. It was a boy about the same age as him, with red hair with a gangling body. His face was covered with freckles and his eyes were bright blue, and on top of this, he had large hands, which were currently grabbing a handful of chicken onto his golden plate. The red-headed boy bit into his chicken and then looked questionably at Sertis, who continued to glower at the boy.

"I'm not that hungry," Sertis answered and rolling his eyes at the direction, wished this was soon going to be over.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"He's getting big everyday, our strong little son!" the man said as he held the baby in his arms. The man stood outside of the house as the warm summer air encircled two. _

_The man had dark hair similar to his son, and a bit untidy at that, and hazel eyes that somehow matched with his appearance. The baby gave out a small huff and the man laughed, his round glasses falling a bit from his nose. _

_A chuckle was heard behind him as a woman walked towards her husband, setting a hand on the man's shoulder. The woman was a beautiful witch, early in her twenties. She had long auburn hair and green marvelous eyes that seemed to glow with radiance. _

_She gently reached for her baby and her husband let her as the woman's gentle hands brushed the baby into her grasp. The baby only gave out a delighted giggle._

_"Yes, he truly is. I wonder what his going to look like..." the woman said as she playfully made funny noises at her son. The baby immediately gasped with a louder giggle then before. _

_T__he woman's husband walked up towards the woman and kissed her on the cheek. "Like us, Lilly. He's going to be the finest wizard we'll be seeing! And with those green eyes he has, he's going to make any girl swoon when they see him!"_

_The woman, Lilly snorted with laughter and said, "Wearing glasses like his father!"_

_The baby gave out a squeak of happiness from his small lips as his little fingers touched Lilly's._

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, cause it was hard for me. Somehow writing chapters that concern kids talking seem to jumble up my story and make it rather weird and awful. So I tried my bloody best (excuse me), lol. I also saw **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**! That's somewhat why it reminded me to _UPDATE THIS STORY_:P I am such a forgetful fish, I should be called 'Dori the fish'. Anyways, I know you're wondering why I put a weird flashback in the end of the story, and its, as you might well know, Sertis's baby memory. And the next chapter is going to follow with his thoughts and questions about it, ALONG with some serious classroom stuff, and introductions. Of course, there would be evil coming as well:) mwahaha! Well I guess I will leave you to it to ponder on! Please review!


	6. Chapter Five

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N: **Hehe, I know what your thinking! You're rejoicing aren't you? Well you must be wondering why I didn't update before. But never mind that! lol And anyways, I have a lot of time at the moment and it would be a waste not to use this time to update:) So here it is! And one of my reviewers, umm _HoshiHikari_ I think, asked me if Harry still has his scar, black hair, etcetc. Well I've replied to the question, which was yes, Harry does have the hair and all. But I did forget about those glasses. And in this story, he doesn't have glasses. Now imagine that why don't you:D lol Cause I can't, lol Isn't that just weird? I forgot his trademark glasses, lol. Anyways, I would like to thank ALL reviewers for their WONDERFUL reviews, and the newest ones were the most greatest! That's one of the reasons why I am on the keyboard, instead of reading _some other_ _book _which I am supposed to be reading! But never mind, I'm babbling again! I hope you enjoy and oh before you go on reading, please have a look at my newest Harry Potter story called **To Serve the Dark**! Thanks and please review!

**Harry Potter is Sertis N. Verto**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter Five**

Sertis had been forced to go up the moving steps towards the Gryffindor Common Room, where all the kids' eyes were wide with excitement and fascination at the things moving around them. But unlike the first years in the Common Room, Sertis's expression was well... expressionless at what the room had to present. After all, it _was _just a room. But it had much more warmer feel to the place that made Sertis uncomfortable all over. Even to him the feeling of warmth was a mystery. His master's castle had always been cold and hollow as the Dark Lord himself.

He pursued his lips in distaste at the colorfulness of the room. After being instructed to go up and sleep, his mind was on other things, and many of them was about the orders the Dark Lord had given him. But he slipped into his bed anyways, without having a glance at his 'luggage', which really consisted only of his clothes and items for school. He didn't have any personal items and it didn't matter to him. His Lord was all that mattered in his life. The Dark Lord was his master and it was his decision to order Sertis to do his errands. He had plegded his soul to the Dark Lord. And he shall be rewarded for all the things he had done.

He closed his eyes for just one second but that was all his mind needed. In an instant, he was asleep and dreaming of his lost childhood.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(If you are confused, it means Sertis saw the dream that was in Chapter Four. Have a look!)**

Sertis woke up with a start as a drip of sweat covered all of his face. What was that dream all about? He licked his lips and he desperately breathed in an out for breath. His hair was also dripping with sweat along with himself and his clothes stuck to his skin, as if rain had fallen on him while he was asleep. He got up halfway and closed his eyes for a minute, breathing in and out.

It was ridiculous. The dream was outrageous. It was _revolting_. His parents had _liked_ him. And cared for him. And-And-And… The Dark Lord had been the one who had _rescued _him from those disgusting parents he had. And he was thankful for that. If it hadn't been for his lord, he would never have seen another day as he saw it now. And yet... there was something strange about the dream. It was warm and hopeful, and sickeningly so, familiar and _wonderful_. It was as if he had another life that had once existed in him. He felt so confused and yet so enraged he wished that dream had never come to him. It was worse than being in this cheerful place and being selected as Gryffindor.

Sertis ruffled his untidy hair and got up. He was still dressed in his school robes, which now had an emblem of the lion on the, decorated with squiggles on them. Sertis only frowned deeply. It was still dark but already the sun was coming up. But he didn't mind. He was used to getting up this early in the morning. After all, he had some errands to do inside the school. Maybe he should go out and look around the halls for a bit, that way he can report something more other than that suprised look Dumbledore had when he saw him.

He got out of his bed and pushed the door to the Boy's Dormitory. Light immediately poured through the small gap that started to widen as Sertis pushed the door a bit more. He slipped through without making a sound and grinning to himself, Sertis stopped before opening the door leading outside to the corridors and stairs. It would be unwise to act unnatural. If he had to go out, he would do so. His master's words ringed through his mind and he bit his lip, thinking thoughtfully. After all, he didn't know the password to come back into the Common Room, and that would get him in trouble.

Sertis's face screwed up a bit at the thought of punishment. What would Dumbledore and the light-siders do when they find out he was a Death Eater? What if one of the kids suspected he was a criminal, a boy who worshipped every move the Dark Lord did. He didn't care if he was locked up anywhere and he wasn't afraid of the Cruciatus Curse either because the Dark Lord always ordered for it whenever he had failed or done something terribly wrong. But what he was afraid of most was to lose his reputation of being the youngest Death Eater. And if he failed this, the Dark Lord will not be happy at all. Along with this, the other Death Eaters will laugh at him and mock him for it. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

He withdrew his hand from the shiny, golden doorknob and glared at it. It was somewhat aggravating that he had to hide his identity... If he was free from here, he would probably killing every child in this dormitory and he would very much be enjoying it. He bit deeper into his lip that before long he tasted blood. Clenching his fists in frustration, he managed to bring himself to sit on one of the red and golden sofas near the hearth.

Sertis heard a creak and heard soft footsteps go down the stairs and saw a rather pretty looking girl with narrow eyes. She had chocolate dark hair that waved up till the shoulders and clear blue eyes that looked more gray than blue. The girl's eyes flicked towards Sertis and interest flashed in her eyes. But as soon as it came, it disappeared into the depths of her eyes. She had thin lips and Sertis had the impression she looked a bit like a womanly snake in the shape of a human. He also watched at her in fascination. The girl was about to sit on the sofa, but she didn't. She stood there staring at Sertis with her gray-blue eyes. Her perfectly oval shaped face moved and inch and then she took a step closer to Sertis.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply as her eyes shifted towards the burning hearth, which somehow managed to stay alive with scorched wood.

Sertis's lips twitched dangerously. _How dare she address him in such a manner?_ But instead he shut his mouth and continued to stare angrily at the girl. The girl seemed to find it funny that Sertis didn't answer and she chuckled, a cold and rather cruel sounding chuckle. Sertis looked away, his untidy hair swishing with his movement.

"Do you at least have a name?"

Sertis growled loudly that sounded like a hungry aggravated cat waiting for the mouse hiding the the hole on the wall to leave so the cat could eat the mouse. The girl only raised her eyebrows and to Sertis's displeasure, he saw a sly looking smile creep up her lips.

"My name is Sybilla but you can call me Valkyrie."

Sertis grunted, careful not to say anything suspicious. This girl was beginning to annoy him very much. Maybe Lord Voldemort wouldn't mind if he killed one so he can make a rather superstitious rumor about another Prince of Death roaming around the school. Sertis sighed to himself, knowing the answer to his question. It would immediately jeopardize his master's plans and it will only earn himself another painful Cruciatus Curse as his punishment.

"Aren't you going to answer? Why are you and what's your name?"

Sertis eyes burned with irritation as he hissed his name out. He saw the sly grin plastered on her face inch a bit wider.

"Well then, _Sertis,_ I think we have something in common," Sybilla, or rather Valkyrie, said as her hair fell a bit near her eyes, forcing her to push it away from her face.

"And now what would _that_ be?" Sertis said, his lips trembling now. He wanted nothing more to get out his wand and kill the little mudblood, or not, and blow her up to pieces so no one would ever find her in one place.

"That _we_ alone have been misplaced. We are supposed to be in a Slytherin Common Room, not a-" Valkyrie stopped, and spat the next word rather disgustedly, "_Gryffindor_ Common Room."

This certainly got Sertis's attention. His head looked up. He was interested to see that the Valkyrie was also wanting to become a Slytherin. But what made him wonder was how the girl managed to find out he should have been in a Slytherin house as well as her.

"Perhaps..." Sertis answered and saw a malicious glitter in Valkyrie's eyes shine through stronger then the clearness of her eyes.

**A/N: **Ok that's about it for now! I will try my best in updating again! But I think I have to go now! Already I have spent too much time on the computer and my mom's gonna scold me about that! So thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter and please review! Also I got the blue-gray eyes from the book I'm currently reading and Valkyrie will be a rather well kind of important character in this story, since Ron and Hermione will certainly not, well I think at least at the moment, be with a slither snake such as Sertis N. Verto:) Btw if you are wondering, Valkyrie means 'chooser of the slain' and I checked to see if its a girl's name and it was! ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and I **WILL **try my best in updating:) See ya! OwO


	7. Chapter Six

**Deathly Unlikely**

**A/N: **Yay! I'm back! And I've written now another chapter, which I hope all my readers and reviewers would enjoy:) I suppose some people might have wondered what happened to Sirius in the story, and now it's going to be answered! OwO Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers! They were absolutely awesome, thank ya all! w And now, I suppose I should let you go reading on, lol So I will free you from my babblings! Please review:P

**Harry Potter is Sertis N. Verto**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling. And the 'Dark Harry' idea, whoever thought of it first, that idea also belongs to you! The only thing I do own is some weird names for potions/spells and my own created characters!

**Chapter Six**

_**11 years back...**_

_"…Sirius Black, you were caught in the scene of the crime and accused for the bewitchment of Lilly and James Potter's car, which they had lost rode on before their deaths. Do you deny this?" the Judge spoke as he continued to stare at Sirius Black, who was trapped in a metallic chair with enchanted chains wrapped around his body. The atmosphere of the court became tense as the Judge finished speaking. His voice seemed to echo through the big court as all eyes went to Sirius._

_Sirius Black looked up at the council with a grim frown and an angry expression on his face. Many would have thought Sirius Black was angry at himself or either at the council for catching him. But they were mistaken. He was more angry at the court for not investigating his case. He would never betray his friends! And yet they speak as if he had! Well, he somehow couldn't blame them. He _had_ been caught in the scene of the crime, where he had finally cornered his once bestfriend, Wormtail, who was the real culprit. If only he could show the Ministry that Wormtail was the one who betrayed Lilly and James._

_Sirius could only nodd in answer, with a choked answer that sounded like a 'yes'. He wasn't going to say yes and admit a crime he had not done. But if he did not say he was guilty… Sirius looked sadly up at the Ministry all staring sternly down at him. He was going to Azkaban, and it seemed from the look on the Judge's face, for _good_. He felt like crying. He would never be able to see Harry grow up, never see his friends, Remus and all the others he had known. All he would know will be the cold cell and the Dementors, who will torment him till his possible end._

_The Judge grimaced as he saw Sirius, though weakly, struggled , but all in vain. The Judge looked up at his fellow members of the Ministry of Magic, and saw, both witch and wizard, nodd their head at the decision he was about to make. He opened his mouth, and somehow he felt sorry for Sirius, who looked up at him with so much sadness. But a decision was a decision. The Judge would not be able to make a false one over one simple man's eyes. It certainly could not be trusted, even if the Judge felt sorry for Sirius._

_"Sirius Black, you are now hereby a Prisoner of Azkaban, and will be punished for your deed; 11 years in Azkaban. That will be all, take him away!"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sertis certainly did not seem to fit in Gryffindor, nor Hogwarts for that matter. The only person he could throughly talk to was with Valkyrie, who listened, with her own sense of slyness, intently to his conversations. Eventually over the weeks, people started to stop making conversation with Sertis, which was totally fine with him, because he had come to grow quite fond of his conversations with Valkyrie.

Now all the students, especially the Gryffindor, started to call the two the 'Dark Slithers' because they were so much similar to Slytherin rather than with Gryffindor. Many wondered why the Sorting Hat had not put the two to Slytherin, where many students thought they belonged in, which was _exactly _what Sertis and Valkyrie wished for. And yet here they were, living in a Gryffindor Common Room, called upon as Gryffindors. It throughly disgusted Sertis and Valkyrie.

The Dark Slithers were especially hated by Ron Weasley and his 'girlfriend', Hermione Granger. But, of course, so did Sertis and Valkyrie. But Sertis hid his secret away from Valkyrie, and avoided enough rash actions that would have made anyone suspicious of him. And that was until he had come upon that peculiar class about the Unforgiveables.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**(Since Voldemort is alive and doesn't need Professor Quirrel, I'm going to make up a teacher:P)**

"Sertis, we seem to have company..." Valkyrie slurred teasingly as she poked his shoulder and pointed to their approaching classmates. It was Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and they were crossing into the classroom where the Defence Against the Dark Arts was beginning. Sertis, with a mocking grin, started to follow the two, Valkyrie following suit.

Hermione and Ron looked back at them with glares. Sertis mouthed the words, 'Ugly Mudblood', seeing the glare come from Hermione and Hermione only glared harder, though her lips were quivering, signaling she was near to crying. Valkyrie smiled with a toothy grin, and nodded as the door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom opened.

"Come on, let's go in before one of the no good dirty rotten teachers sue us by taking points off of us," Sertis hissed towards Valkyrie and she nodded, following Sertis into the classroom. The classroom was glittering with dangerous looking objects, and there was a skeleton of some unknown creature floating in midair up above the students' heads.

Sertis and Valkyrie both looked at the classroom with fascination. It was also mistified with a strange, harsh smell that lingered in the air. Books were shelved on bookcases as Sertis and Valkyrie walked up to one of the empty chairs and seated themselves. They exchanged looks that seemed to glitter with malice as their eyes shot back to the teacher.

The teacher, who was waiting patiently for her students to come through, finally got up as the last of the Gryffindors entered. The Professor was a woman, and she wore a normal yet rather old, Witches' robe. She had glistening blue eyes, that looked like an ocean was roaring in her eyes. She smiled down at the Gryffindors as her straight long blonde hair fell. The woman flexed her fingers for a moment and put her finger on her lips thoughtfully.

All the students looked up eagerly at the teacher, though some of them looked at her with an uneasiness. Sertis, for one, wore a bit dull expression. Whatever he was going to learn in this class, he had already learned with the Dark Lord. But his head snapped back at Valkyrie, and at her eager look, and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Attention class!" the woman suddenly shouted thunderously and all the Gryffindors jumped, though not including Sertis, who looked calmly at the teacher. As if the woman had noticed Sertis's reaction, she looked straight at Sertis's direction, eyes blazing with her roaring ocean like eyes, straight blonde hair flying. Sertis felt a bit bewildered at those deep eyes as the woman walked up to Sertis with a deep frown on her face.

Every one was silent as they continued to stare at the teacher. Valkyrie stared at the teacher as well, but she glimpsed at Sertis, who continued to beam at the woman, his hair rising like a cat. The woman stood in front of Sertis's desk and just continued to watch Sertis fixedly at Sertis's every movement.

Nervousness swept as he felt sweat on his face without even noticing it. What was it that made the woman look so threatening? Sertis couldn't figure it out. But the air was tense now as the woman continued to observe Sertis. Than she opened her mouth and suddenly flicked away from Sertis, bringing out her wand. She pointed the wand over their heads and all of the Gryffindors looked up with it.

The woman whispered a word and white whispy vapors exploded out of her wand, floating up into the air, forming a name. Slowly it took shape and before long, it spelled, 'Professor Alina Averill'.

The woman, after finishing the small spell that said her name, flicker her wand straight at Sertis's forehead. Sertis was fast though, and it was from both experience as he also pulled his wand in habit. Both teacher and student stared at each other and all the other Gryffindors stared in excitement.

Valkyrie, though, was looking at her friend with something that looked like hidden concern. Finally, the woman withdrew her wand and put it back in her wand holder. But her roaring eyes continued to look at Sertis as he also put away his wand. Many of the kids gave out a sigh or a curse for not seeing more of the excitement.

"Boy, you seem to have experience with the Dark Arts. Tell me, what is the three curses that make the Unforgivable Curses?" the woman, Professor Averill, hissed and erased the name on top of their heads with a swift blow of her air. It disappeared into thin air.

Sertis gave out a sigh of silent relief. The woman was testing him. If she had gone one more step into threatening him, he would have acted out of place. Sertis regained his calmness again and smiled with that same snake like smile. But tongue traced his lips. The teacher of the Defence Against the Dark Arts was one tough bitch.

"Avada Kedavra, Crucio and Imperius."

Professor Averill, who had looked away a second away from his face, snapped her head back again at him and with gritted teeth, hissed like a snake. "_Miss_."

"_Miss,_" Sertis added and glared this time.

Satisfied, the woman nodded and for the first time, the class saw a smile cross her face. Then she took out a jar from her pocket. It contained a blue beautiful butterfly, flapping in the jar. Professor Averill released it and it took flight. But she quickly took out her wand and shouted the Imperius curse. The butterfly immediately stopped flying freely and all the students gasped both in horror and fascination at the same time.

"Pity..." the woman whispered and she hissed a question again, this time to Granger, Sertis noticed.

"…It will be a one way ticket to Azkaban... miss."

The Professor nodded, her eyes concentrating on the butterfly. "Correct! Now, class, what do you think I am doing with this butterfly?"

The butterfly meanwhile was flapping desperately in the air, trying to get control of its wings again. The Professor's eyes narrowed and the butterfly stopped flapping now and was falling to the ground. It dropped on Neville Longbottom's desk and he looked at it sadly.

"Anyone, hmm?" Professor Averill shouted loudly and this time Valkyrie's hand shot up.

"Yes? What's the spell?" the woman demanded as Valkyrie's hold over her hand also seemed to falter. "It's the Imperius Curse."

"Correct again. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now what shall I force it to do, hmm? Let's see..."

Professor Averill put her lips on her face again and then with a sudden swift motion of her hand, her wand pointed towards the window and the butterfly, as if pulled by a string, followed the movement of her wand.

"Perhaps have a walk outside?" she slurred as her eyes pointed out the drizzling rain outside. The butterfly was slapping its wings at the window, trying to free its way, away from the window. But then Professor Averill stopped and pointed the wand away from the butterfly. It drifted off, flying around the top of the students heads, almost frantically, desperate to escape.

"Give me another Unforgiveable! **Seamus Finnegan!**" Professor Averill thundered and pointed her wand straight at Seamus now. Sertis sniggered as he heard a soft and quick whimper escape Seamus's lips.

"Y-Yes?" Seamus stuttered and Professor Averill looked at him solemnly or what looked more like a uninterested look. "The curse, Mr.Finnegan!"

"Oh uhh the… Cruciatus Curse-" Seamus said but was cut off quickly by the womans swift stroke of her wand. Seamus was silenced in awe as he saw the butterfly that had once been freed caught under her spell again. The woman looked back at Seamus. "And what, Mr. Finnegan, does the Cruciatus Curse do to the victim?"

"Uhhh-" Seamus started to fumble with his Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook "-it says it inflicts severe pain on the victim. But the caster must have the genuine desire to cause pain on the victim in order for the spell to work..."

"And I suppose you are very smart, looking through a book and copying what the _book_ is saying, hmm, Mr. Finnegan? 5 points from Gryffindor!" Professor Averill countered and the Gryffindors grumbled.

"Now…**Crucio!**" Proffessor Averill shouted at the frozen butterfly and the butterfly, though without a sound, fell to the ground, this time landing on some other student's desk. Sertis turned to look at Valkyrie and saw to his suprise a pained expression on Valkyrie's face. Whatever Valkyrie was thinking, though was swept away from her face quickly. Sertis shrugged and then looked at his enemies. Hermione Granger also wore an expression that made Sertis smile.

"Please… Professor. Stop!" Hermione finally shouted, tears nearing in her eyes at the poor butterfly. Why did it suffer? It shouldn't be in here. It should be outside, hiding away from the rain and unharmed, unless nature took its toil on it. The butterfly didnt deserve to be given such pain!

To the classes' shock, the woman stopped as swiftly as she cast the spell and gently picked up the butterfly in her hand. Whispers murmured around the room but it was immediately silenced by a roared "SILENCE!" from the Professor.

"A-Are you meaning to kill it, P-Professor?" It was Hermione's turn to stutter.

"Now, Ms. Granger, death is something no one deserves, not even a awful wizard, who you all know very well; You-Know-Who. But we must not fear the name, for it will only strength it. That was what Albus, or Headmaster Dumbledore, always says. But I hear you are a smart witch yourself, and you would have probably figured this out, now, have you, Ms. Granger?" Professor Averill said as she put away the wand back to her holster.

Her other hand held the exhausted, poor butterfly on top of her palm. Her eyes had softened somewhat as she stroked the butterfly. She whispered soothing words to the butterfly and slowly the butterfly seemed to be strengthed by it. Everyone looked awed by this as they continued to stare.

Hermione bit her lip as she saw the Professor take out a small coat by floating it towards the butterfly. When the butterfly flew up to it, it suddenly disappeared.

"It's a Portkey!" someone shouted in suprise as Professor Averill set the comb inside the desk without touching it. Hermione gave out a sigh of relief. She thought, at one point, that the Professor was going to kill the butterfly. She was relieved she hadn't.

"Why? You-Know-Who deserves death, Professor!" shouted a voice and heads turned to Neville Longbottom, who fiddled nervously with his fingers. Professor Averill's head snapped in his direction but it was not in any way frightening. Instead she wore a softened look.

"Yes he might have. But he is still human."

Sertis couldn't help but snort, but he muffled it with a fake cough. Of course his Lord deserved no death. But Voldemort was no human. He is complete, a Dark Lord ready to rule the wizarding power. Any who shall cross his path will die, including all the light-praising idiots that will soon perish quickly under his rule.

"That's stupid, Professor. If he was human, why would he go killing wizards and witches? Even muggles, who are quite harmless!" retorted someone in the class and this time all heads snapped back to face his or her's voice. It was Laurence Fitch, the First Year that came late in coming to school for family reasons.

"Well that is you're belief, Ms. Fitch. It may not be true. But there is some truth in your words. You-Know-Who has become a monster in his own mind, feeling no pain for killing innocents."

"Sure…" Laurence said sarcastically, though quietly as Professor Averill at last called upon the end of class.

**A/N: **Rather familiar, that scene, don't you think? If you have seen the movie, **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**, you would have seen that scene with Mad Eye Moody, or the hidden Barty Crouch Junior, lol :P But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…!Please review:) If you'd like to help me out with some of the story, please either email me or review:P I… well… somehow desperately need it, lol.


End file.
